Underhand Tactics
by cleotheo
Summary: All Lucius Malfoy wants is a romantic evening alone with his wife, Narcissa, but their five year old son has other ideas. Determined to get some time alone with Narcissa, Lucius resorts to underhand tactics to get Draco to stay in his own bed all night. Fun, lighthearted, family orientated, Lucissa one shot.


**A/N - This one shot is a fluffy Lucissa piece, featuring a little Draco. Enjoy!**

* * *

Peeking through the partly drawn curtains, the soft early evening light illuminated the large king size bed in the bedroom of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Despite the early hour, Lucius and Narcissa were already in bed, although sleeping was far from their minds. Lying in the middle of the bed the couple were slowly undressing each other as they kissed and caressed each other at a leisurely pace.

By the time the pair were down to their underwear, their kisses had turned more heated and their hands were wandering over each other's skin with purpose. Removing Narcissa's lacy chemise, Lucius dropped his head to his wife's newly exposed breasts. Murmuring in contentment, Narcissa wound her fingers thorough Lucius's long blond hair and closed her eyes as she revelled in her husband's touch.

Distracted by his wife's sexy body, Lucius failed to hear a shuffling noise in the doorway. However, Narcissa not only heard the noise, but she was facing the door and she was the first to spot their sleepy five year old son, Draco, appearing in the doorway. Quick as a flash, Narcissa summoned her silk robe and slipped it on over her partly naked body as she pushed Lucius away from her.

"What are you doing?" Lucius asked with a pout.

Narcissa nodded her head to the doorway, and turning his head, Lucius groaned slightly when he spotted Draco. Summoning his own robe, he slipped it on and tried to hide his highly aroused state from his young son.

"Mummy, I had a nasty dream," Draco said as he padded towards the bed.

"My poor little dragon," Narcissa purred, reaching out to stroke Draco's soft blond hair as he clambered up onto the bed, dragging his favourite green stuffed dragon with him. "What was your dream about?"

"I was eaten by a giant bumble bee," Draco replied, his grey eyes wide with horror.

"A bumble bee?" Lucius questioned, trying not to laugh at his son. Sometimes some of the stuff Draco came out with was hilarious, and he certainly had an active imagination.

"A bumble bee," Draco confirmed with a serious expression.

"Little Theo Nott was stung by one this afternoon at the picnic," Narcissa whispered to her husband. That afternoon she and Draco had attended a birthday picnic for one of Draco's friends, Pansy Parkinson, and there'd been a bit of a commotion when a large bee had stung Theo on the hand.

"Don't worry Draco, there's no bees in the manor," Lucius assured his son. "Why don't I take you back to bed?"

"No," Draco said with a stubborn shake of his head as he crawled under the covers of his parents' bed. "I'm safe from bees here."

"It's okay sweetheart, you can sleep here tonight," Narcissa said, letting Draco settle down in the centre of the bed.

"We were in the middle of something, Cissa," Lucius said, gazing pointedly at his lap and his half-hard erection. Dealing with Draco had dampened his arousal somewhat, but it wouldn't take much to rouse him back to his full potential.

"That'll have to wait," Narcissa replied with an unconcerned shrug. "Our son is upset, and he needs comfort."

"I'm not sure he's that upset," Lucius muttered, looking to where Draco's eyes were already closed.

"Of course he is," Narcissa said, leaping to the defence of her precious son. "He had a nightmare, and he needs reassurance."

"I needed some sort of release," Lucius argued.

"You'll have to find that yourself, Lucius," Narcissa replied. "My little dragon needs me."

With a sigh, Lucius got to his feet and headed into the bathroom. Sex was clearly off the menu for that evening, so he would have to just have an early night without any sort of carnal pleasures beforehand. By the time he returned to the bedroom, Narcissa was curled up in bed beside Draco, and despite his disappointment about the lack of sex, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his wife and son. There was always other nights for sex, but for tonight, Lucius would just have to be content to settle down for an early night with his family.

* * *

A couple of weeks after the nightmare incident, Lucius was well and truly fed up. Every time he and Narcissa were enjoying some alone time, Draco would appear and disturb them. It was like their son had some sort of sixth sense and knew when they were about to have sex. Lucius was becoming increasingly frustrated by the lack of action he was experiencing and he was determined to do something to stop his son from disturbing them.

His first few plans involved palming Draco off on friends and family for a few hours. While that initial plan did result in Lucius and Narcissa having sex, it didn't leave them much time to really enjoy themselves. Lucius wanted more than a few snatched hours with his wife. He wanted to spend time making love to his wife, and to do that, he needed some time on an evening for them to be together.

In order to achieve that precious time with his wife, Lucius had come up with a cunning plan. After deciding on an evening to have a romantic night with his wife, he then spent all of that day tiring out his active son. All day he played with Draco, taking him out flying and running around the large gardens of the manor in a bid to exhaust Draco so much that he wouldn't disturb them that evening. Finally, by early evening Draco began to flag and he didn't put up any protest when Narcissa informed him it was bedtime.

"Night, Draco," Lucius said, hugging his son goodnight and grinning to himself at how perfectly his plan had worked.

"Night, night, Daddy," Draco returned with a large yawn, before he headed off with Narcissa to go to bed.

While Narcissa was putting Draco to bed, Lucius summoned one of the house elves and checked how dinner was coming along. Earlier that day he'd arranged for the house elves to prepare a romantic dinner for him and Narcissa. As much as Lucius was looking forward to taking his wife to bed, he wanted to spoil her first and give her a night to remember. By the time Narcissa returned from putting Draco to bed, a romantic candlelit dinner was waiting for her in the dining room.

"This looks lovely," Narcissa said, smiling at her husband. She was normally the one who sorted the meals, even though the elves cooked them, so it was a nice surprise for Lucius to have arranged a romantic meal for her.

"It's all your favourites," Lucius said as they took their seats at the dining room table.

"And what's the occasion?" Narcissa asked.

"No occasion," Lucius replied with a shrug. "I just thought it would be nice to spend the evening tougher without any interruptions."

"Ah, so that's what you've been up to today," Narcissa said with a knowing chuckle. "You've been tiring Draco out in the hopes he sleeps all night."

"He better sleep all night," Lucius grouched. "I'm pretty tired myself, so he should be exhausted."

"I hope you're not too tired," Narcissa said with a seductive smile.

"I'm never too tired for you," Lucius replied with a saucy grin.

After a nice romantic dinner, the couple headed off for an early night. As they reached their bedroom, Lucius swept Narcissa into his arms and carried her into the room as though they were newlyweds. However, he didn't manage to deposit his wife on the bed as it was already occupied by Draco. Far from being asleep, Draco seemed to have gotten a second wind and he was bouncing up and down on the large bed.

"Mummy, Daddy," he cried happily, still bouncing.

"What are you doing up, little dragon?" Narcissa asked as Lucius put her back down onto the floor.

"Can't sleep," Draco replied, finally stopping his bouncing and flopping down onto the bed. "Can we go flying, Daddy?"

"No Draco," Lucius replied. "It's night time. People go to bed on a night."

"But I've been to bed and now I'm awake," Draco said. "I want to play."

"Draco, you cannot play," Narcissa said firmly. "It's bedtime."

"Don't want to go to bed," Draco pouted, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"I don't care, you are going to bed young man," Lucius said, stepping forward and sweeping his son into his arms.

"No, no, no, no, no," Draco chanted, trying to wriggle out of his father's firm grasp.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," Lucius retorted. "Cissa, I'll be back once our son is settled in bed."

"Good luck," Narcissa called, knowing how stubborn their son could be and what a battle Lucius had on his hands to get him to stay in bed.

Lucius did indeed have a battle on his hands, and Draco tried every trick in the book not to go to bed. Twice he slipped under Lucius's arms and fled the bedroom, only to be caught by his father and taken back to his room. He tried to hide in the wardrobe, and under the bed, but each time Lucius retrieved him and tucked him back up under his quidditch duvet.

"Please Draco, just go to sleep," Lucius moaned after nearly an hour of wrangling with his son.

"I need a story," Draco said, still wide awake.

"One story," Lucius warned, refusing to be manipulated by a five year old.

Of course, Draco ended up persuading his father to read him a second story, but even then he was no nearer going to sleep. After the second story, Lucius warned his son to stay in bed and he returned to his waiting wife. Narcissa was reading when he returned to the bedroom, and she seemed surprised that he was alone.

"You didn't think I would be beaten by a five year old, did you?" Lucius asked with a smug smirk. "Draco's in bed, and that's where he'll be all night."

"Are you sure about that?" Narcissa questioned with a chuckle, glancing amusingly at the doorway.

Following his wife's gaze, Lucius moaned when he found a smirking Draco standing in the doorway. Clearly his warning to stay in bed had fallen on deaf ears.

"Draco," Lucius said in a low voice. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I was bored," Draco replied with a shrug as he padded towards the bed and climbed up next to his mother. "Can I sleep here?"

"You could spend all night taking him back to his room, and he won't stay," Narcissa said to her husband with a resigned sigh.

"Fine, he can stay," Lucius said. To be honest he was too tired to have to deal with Draco again. "But things are going to change in the morning."

"Change how?" Narcissa asked warily.

"I have no idea," Lucius admitted with a sigh. "But I swear, I will find a way to keep that child in bed, and out of our room for an entire night."

* * *

It took Lucius a few weeks, but finally he came up with a plan to keep Draco out of his and Narcissa's bedroom. He would simply give his son his own wing of the manor. Lucius himself could remember how proud and grown up he'd felt when his father had given him his own personal wing of the manor. The only difference was, Lucius had been ten years old and it was only months before he went off to Hogwarts, whereas Draco hadn't quite reached his sixth birthday.

"Are you mad?" Narcissa asked when he told her of his plan. "Draco doesn't need his own wing of the manor. He's still a child."

"He may be a child, but he's a devil of a child," Lucius retorted. "This might keep him out of our hair on a night."

"You think having his own wing will keep him in bed?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't know," Lucius admitted. "But it's further for him to travel. He might get lost, or decide not to make such a long journey."

"I doubt he'll get lost," Narcissa said with a snort. "He might only be five, but he knows this house like the back of his hand. If anyone can find a shortcut from his wing of the manor to ours, it's Draco."

"You're forgetting Cissa, I grew up in this house. I know the house even better than Draco," Lucius replied. "I'm going to put him in the west wing, and there's no short cuts between there and here. If he's going to disturb us again, he'll have at least a five minute walk."

"I'm not sure I like the idea of being so far away from him," Narcissa said with a frown. "What if he hurts himself?"

"We'll still have all the protective wards and spells in place," Lucius argued. "Besides, you can apparate to his side in an instant if the need arises. Will you at least give it a chance? If Draco doesn't adjust, we can bring him back to his old room."

"Okay, we can try it," Narcissa conceded.

Filled with the hopes that soon his nights would be uninterrupted by his son, Lucius set about sorting the west wing for Draco. When Draco found out about the move, he was thrilled and he spent hours with Narcissa planning the décor of his new bedroom. It didn't seem to bother him that he would be sleeping a lot further away from his parents and it would be harder to reach them in the night.

By the day of Draco's big move, Lucius was more confident that ever his plan was going to work. Draco had spent the day getting his bedroom the way he wanted it, and at bedtime he crawled into bed without a problem. Standing at his son's doorway, Lucius smirked in triumph as Narcissa prepared to read him his bedtime story.

"See you in the morning, Draco," Lucius said. "Cissa, I'll be waiting in our room."

Leaving Narcissa to finish up with Draco, Lucius headed back to their bedroom and their quiet wing of the manor. Heading into the bathroom to freshen up, he grabbed a quick shower and when he returned to the bedroom he stopped in his tracks to find Draco sitting on the bed with a smug smile on his face.

"Draco, how did you get here?" Lucius asked, looking around for Narcissa.

"It's a secret," Draco giggled, just as Narcissa entered the room.

"What on earth?" she gasped, spotting her son. "How did you beat me back here? You were in bed when I left your room."

"I'm my secret," Draco giggled. "Surprise!" he cried, throwing his hands as wide as they would go and grinning at his parents.

"It looks like someone's found a secret passageway," Narcissa said with an amused smirk.

"No, that's not possible," Lucius muttered. "There isn't one."

"Then how did he get back here before me?" Narcissa asked. "And he didn't pass me either."

"Draco, how did you get here?" Lucius repeated, sitting down on the bed beside his son. "I won't be cross, I promise," he swore when Draco didn't answer him. "Please Draco."

With a sigh, Draco hopped off the bed and took hold of his father's hand. Draco led Lucius into one of the rarely used spare rooms and pulled open a cupboard door. Lucius peered into the cupboard and found there was a small hole near the bottom of the back of the cupboard. The hole wasn't big enough for a grown man, but it was just the right size for a small boy. Clearly the hole led to a cupboard somewhere in Draco's new wing of the manor.

"Impressive," Lucius admitted with a low whistle. He might have been annoyed to be interrupted, but even he could appreciate his son's sneakiness in finding an unknown secret passageway. "Come on Draco, let's get you back to bed."

Draco did actually return to his own bed, in his own wing of the manor, but by the time Lucius returned to his own bedroom Narcissa had curled up in bed and clearly wasn't in the mood for action. Hoping that in time Draco would spend the entire night in his room, Lucius settled down in bed with his wife. Now Draco had his own wing of the manor, Lucius was sure that they would get plenty of time alone together.

* * *

A month after Draco had moved into his own wing, he was still regularly visiting Lucius and Narcissa in the night. Some nights he even spent the night in his old bedroom, but Lucius had yet another plan. He was getting desperate, and more than anything he wanted an uninterrupted night with his wife.

As Draco's bedtime drew nearer, Lucius summoned one of the elves and asked for hot chocolates all around. When the elf returned with the hot chocolates, Lucius made sure he was the one to hand them around, and before he gave Draco his drink, he sneakily slipped a mild sleeping draught into the creamy drink. He did feel slightly bad for drugging his son, but it was only a short term answer, and with any luck the more nights Draco spent in his own bed, the less likely he was to wander when Lucius didn't slip him a sleeping draught.

By the time Draco had finished his drink the draught was starting to take effect and he was virtually asleep where he sat. When Narcissa noticed how tired Draco was, she insisted that he go to bed early. Picking his son up, Lucius offered to take Draco up and tuck him in for the night.

"Just call if he won't settle," Narcissa said, happy to let Lucius handle their son's bedtime routine.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Lucius replied, hiding his smugness from his wife.

Taking Draco up to his wing of the manor, he supervised his bedtime routine. Even though Draco was practically asleep, he still read him a story and by the time he reached the end, Draco was snoring his little head off.

"Sweet dreams, son," Lucius whispered, kissing the top of Draco's head. "You'll understand why I did this when you're older and you have a mischievous five year old running around the place."

Leaving a soundly sleeping Draco nestled in his bed, Lucius returned to his wife. Narcissa had poured them a glass of wine and they relaxed in the living room as they discussed their respective days.

"You know, I think Draco is finally getting used to his new wing," Lucius said, sliding his hand up his wife's thigh. "I don't think he'll interrupt us tonight."

"You've said that before," Narcissa chuckled.

"This time, I'm sure I'm right," Lucius replied. "Do want to take a chance?"

"I'm game if you are," Narcissa answered with a cheeky smile. "So Mr Malfoy, are you going to take me to bed?"

"Just you try and stop me," Lucius said, sweeping his wife up into his arms and pressing their lips together in a searing kiss.

The couple moved into their bedroom, and for the first time in what felt like an eternity they had the entire night to themselves. Without interruptions from Draco the couple were able to spend hours in each other's arms, and they even managed a lie-in when Draco didn't wake them at the crack of dawn.

"You were right," Narcissa said as she lay nestled in her husband's arms, the morning light sneaking through the bedroom window. "It looks like Draco is finally settling down."

"It's getting his own wing," Lucius said. "It's the making of him. I doubt he'll disturb us much more from now on."

Thanks to Lucius occasionally slipping his son a sleeping draught, he was proved right and the nights of being disturbed by Draco were over. Of course, Lucius didn't have to use the sleeping draught for long as Draco was soon sleeping in his own room all night on his own, and he never confided in Narcissa about what had led to their son's turnaround in spending the night in his own room.

In fact Lucius kept his secret for over twenty years, and it was Draco who he confided in when his son asked for advice in dealing with his own sneaky son, Scorpius, who was putting a kink in his sex life. Lucius never did find out if Draco tried his trick of using a light sleeping draught on Scorpius, but days later his daughter-in-law, Hermione Granger, mentioned that Scorpius had spent the entire night in his own room, and Draco was walking round with a smug smirk on his face. Whatever trick Draco had used it had worked, just like Lucius's sly little move with the sleeping draught. The Malfoy children might have been sneaky, but they were no match for their fathers, and their desires to spend an uninterrupted evening with their wives.

 **The End.**


End file.
